lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Alpha Stigma
The Alpha Stigma is a Godly being born from the creation of Requiem. The underlying reason for this being that once something is created, that which can destroy it is also born. However, upon birth, the Alpha Stigma was cast outside of "being". Drifting forever in a void of non-existence, the Alpha Stigma gained sentience, power, and metaphysical form. However, due to the nature of its location, the Alpha Stigma could not gain total physicality, a proper vessel that would allow for greater use of its power. As such, the Alpha Stigma made contact with the nearest universe, the nearest realm of "being", that happening to be the very one that created it. Irvine Fukishima, who happened to be studying theory on Beyond the Boundary, ' manages to make contact with Alpha Stigma, proving that there indeed is something outside the realm. Astounded, he began to ask the anomaly many questions, learning of the absolute void beyond. Irvine continued his research with the Alpha Stigma for decades, as well as teaching the Alpha Stigma everything he knew. As a result of this newfound knowledge and already godly intellect, the Alpha Stigma proposed to Irvine that it could possibly grant Irvine godhood if Irvine were to grant it physicality, describing that if he, an already talented manipulator of mana, were to have a child with another of exceptional ability and DNA, the resulting child would be strong enough to maintain a constant hole in space-time by bonding their soul to the Alpha Stigma across dimensions. The Alpha Stigma also stated that through this it could gather energy to assist with the process, and when it was ready Irvine could use this energy to tear a hole in space time and allow the Alpha Stigma to pass through. The proceeding events lead the Alpha Stigma to be ejected from the realm and drifting in nothingness until now. Unlike truly divine beings such as angels, the Alpha Stigma's appearance is purely a result of its abilities, leading those who have observed it to believe that its power is so beyond that of normal conventions that it results in a more symbolic form, perhaps a progenitor in this aspect. This has lead Irvine to believe that the Alpha Stigma is a '''True Angel '''rather than those whose appearances tend to be purely cosmetic. 'Abilities This section will detail all the abilities that the Alpha Stigma is capable of upon awakening. The Alpha Stigma also lacks abilities to such an extent that would seem laughable, but these abilities are on such an absurd level that literally only one of them proves necessary. *'Impossible Composition:' The Alpha Stigma is made up of an Exotic Matter 'that renders it utterly and completely invulnerable to all conventional weapons and attacks. Special materials will not assist in damaging it either, rather the disruption of it's composition via mana waves and circuits are the only proven method of damage. As such, this also means it is entirely immune to physical attacks regardless of the raw strength and power behind them. *'Gravity Manipulation: 'The Alpha Stigma can manipulate Gravity freely and keeps a constant gravitational field active that bends most attacks around its body with ease. There is always a present black hole halo above the Alpha Stigma's head, but due to it's subconscious capability of keeping the forces perfectly in check it does not effect it's surroundings. The Alpha Stigma uses this black hole for flight and general movement. *'Particle Energy Manipulation: '''The Alpha Stigma is a master at Particle Energy Manipulation, capable of filtering out the electrons in any given space, resulting in explosions that can '''Crack Space-Time Itself. It can also create any material through deconstructing and reconstructing atoms, with its own body built out of an element so dense and heavy that it literally glows white. At the same time, the Alpha Stigma can casually form Neutronium Walls as shields to defend from attacks without having to lift a finger, and can casually disperse them without causing any harm to its surroundings. The Alpha Stigma can also condense rays of Particle Energy that can punch clean through a planetary(Earth Scale) body and evaporate all the material around the beam up to half the planet's diameter, which would result in an instantaneous catastrophic explosion of at least 500 Zettatons of Explosive Force. '''But the Alpha Stigma can go even further, taking it to a level which can '''Collapse Space Time. The Alpha Stigma is an incomprehensible being, one who's presence was so difficult to perceive that others confused its actions and seemed to be committing impossibilities. **'Cross Light:' Caused by the Alpha Stigma filtering out all electrons in a small space. The blasts are at an estimated '''5 Ninajoules or 1.2 Petatons of Exlposive Force. '''Secondly, the attack is extremely focused and contained(doesn't look like it, but it is), meaning that the damage is further exacerbated to trenching several miles into the earth and atomizing whatever was on the surface instantly. Despite the power of this attack, the Alpha Stigma had used it effortlessly, without a thought. This indicates that it is merely using a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of its power, and is capable of far more. How much more? Just pray you're lucky enough not to witness it. Category:Pages added by Alissa the Wise Wolf Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II